


"...Better."

by coffeerepublic



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeerepublic/pseuds/coffeerepublic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way his muscles moved underneath the skin had always seemed like a miracle to you.</p><p>[Lon'qu x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	"...Better."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't find inspiration for months and then I write two one-shots in one day. Typical.
> 
> I read some Lon'qu smut before and got in the mood to write some myself.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

When Lon’qu had returned to your shared tent after today’s fight, he had seemed more exhausted than usual, which had to mean something. The myrmidon was an amazing fighter, and no one was more certain of that fact than you were. But recently, he had not really had a break, much less a day off. You were currently at Regna Ferox, camping for an extended period of time while you, the tactician, were to make plans for how to continue this war successfully.

As a result, you did not go out to fight the oncoming Risen as often as the others did – Chrom was only able to take a limited number of units with him after all, and right now, your skill as a tactician was more needed back at the camp, planning, than on the battlefield.

Still, you could not help but feel bad every night when Lon’qu returned, with each day passing a little more worn out, a little more bruised, a little more disappointed in himself. But you knew he did not resent you for your staying back as the others fought. It had taken the both of you a long time to build up the connection you now had, and it would not be shaken by any measure that was necessary to win this war.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees, head resting in his hands, eyes closed. In the dim, warm light from the small lamp, the contours of his body looked sharper than usual. He had taken off his cloak, and the only thing covering parts of his chest were a few bandages. During the whole time you had known him, during the whole time the both of you had been married, you could not remember ever seeing him without some kind of fresh or fading injury.

You walked over to him slowly, taking off your own cloak before getting on the bed.

Kneeling behind him, you began to softly caress the skin at the back of his neck, drawing shapes onto his body with your fingertips. He let out a sigh that you took as a cue to continue. You moved on to his shoulders and back, avoiding any spots that were bruised.

He had not spoken much ever since he had returned before, but you did not mind. He had never been the type for too many words, even after he had overcome his gynophobia in respects to you. A lot of his way of communicating involved body language rather than anything else.

You knew for a fact he did not need you to speak to him right now. So you did not, instead increasing the pressure of your fingers against his skin, beginning to massage him properly.

The way his muscles moved underneath the skin had always seemed like a miracle to you. You, rational as you were, had thought it impossible to be this senselessly attracted to someone until he had come along.

His body was so warm, and you enjoyed being able to touch him like this. The sounds that came from his throat every now and then made your own body go all tingly. Nothing made you feel quite as good as making him feel good.

Despite the cold in Regna Ferox and the fact that it was not particularly warm even inside the tent, you did not feel cold. With every bit of pressure you put against Lon’qu’s shoulder muscles, with every trace of his perfectly shaped spine, your body grew hotter. You had been aching for release for a while; for a distraction from this desperate war, for the kind of closeness the both of you had not shared in too long now.

And it became apparent that you were not the only one who had been feeling this way.

Lon’qu moved and suddenly, his strong, muscular arms had grabbed you and pulled you to his front, making you straddle him. He slid a little further onto the bed so you could sit in his lap properly, both of you still upright.

Your eyes met and the need you saw in his mirrored the one in your own as your pelvises pressed against each other. You wanted to tell him how much you wanted and needed him, but you were certain that you were incapable of making any coherent sound right now. All that came from your throat was a slight mewing sound.

Lon’qu’s hand was on the side of your face as he whispered your name, the incredible masculinity of his voice sending small shocks through your entire body, pooling in your lower middle.

Then, he was kissing you senseless, making your mouth his own with his tongue. You loved how forceful a kisser he was, and he knew you could take his roughness at times like these. His taste was your favorite, and whenever you parted to regain oxygen for a short moment, you felt like you were going to suffer from withdrawal.

Your hands were constantly in motion, touching his back, his neck, the sides of his face, his hair. You had been so lucky to meet him, to find someone like him in times like these. To find that he was able to love you the way you loved him.

His hands journeyed across your body which was still covered by your tight-fitting chemise. Now and again, he would stop to squeeze your breasts through the fabric, loving how your body pressed itself into his large hands when he did so.

“Please, Lon’qu…” you whispered against his mouth, your eyes showing your desperation even clearer than before. Even you yourself did not know what exactly you were begging for, but you definitely needed more.

He reached down to open his belt and shoved his pants down to the middle of his thighs, revealing his erection you had already been able to feel through the layers of fabric just before. It sounded like a weird thought to have even to yourself, but you thought it was beautiful. Sizeable, hard as stone, the tip redder than the shaft. Your body was pulsing with need for him.

Just as you reached out to touch him, wanting to feel the skin that was so soft in comparison to that of his hands, he stopped you.

You looked up at his face, noting the slight pink blush on his cheeks. What you had done to deserve him letting you see him like this, you did not know. Your heart was about ready to burst through your ribcage. You understood that he would not be able to take any further delay. And you were just as eager.

He reached beneath your camisole, shoving the fabric up above your hips. Then, he pulled your underwear from your body, leading the small piece of clothing down your legs, helping you lift your knees without getting off his lap.

He grabbed your hips, positioning your entrance against the head of his erection. You were panting with want, holding onto his shoulders as he still did not enter you. Your attempts to move your hips down were prevented by the strong grip he had on them. He reached between you, moving his member forth and back against your slit, collecting wetness.

And then, he finally pulled you down, entering you fully all at once. You were able to prevent yourself from screaming out in pleasure only by digging your face into the side of his neck.

You kept your face where it was in order to suppress any further loud noises as he forced your pelvis back and forth with his strong hands, filling you to the hilt time and time again. The pace he chose was fast, but not too fast to emphasize every single thrust.

Mind numbed, you were mumbling senseless pleas and incoherent words into his neck, pausing over and over to kiss, nibble or suck at the skin there.

Your orgasm was inching closer and you did the only thing you knew that would prevent you from scratching the already battered skin on his back – you dug your fingers into his hair, pulling on it as you leaned up to catch his mouth with your own again.

The movements of your tongues were sloppy, a demonstration of the fact that you were losing control over yourself.

Then you came, your head spinning as you threw it back, pulling Lon’qu’s head against your chest as you were struggling to not lose sight of reality.

Seeing you in such pleasure, knowing it was him and him only who was able to cause it in you, along with the muscles inside you contracting around him over and over was what threw him over the edge as well. He pulled your hips against his own in one final, almost painful thrust as he released inside of you.

You remained in the same position for a long time, coming down from your highs, not wanting this moment to end.

Eventually, he stopped stroking your back and lifted his head from your chest.

You looked down at him. His cheeks were still red from the exertion, but his eyes were no longer as dark. You smiled at him, and he answered by lifting the corners of his mouth the slightest bit as well.

Once more, you were overcome with the realization just how in love with him you were. You knew he felt the same, but both of you rarely expressed that reality verbally.

You reached out and placed your hand over his heart.

“I love you so much,” you whispered, voice hoarse, but solemn.

His hand found its place on top of your own.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think. :)


End file.
